


Worth the Wait

by HSNA_venn



Series: Void Au [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Void AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: Blitz had been taken care of Wildfire and Subzero since they were little. He didnt thought much about it, but things get a little complicate when the kids start growing up finely.
Relationships: SubZero/Min, Wildfire/Blitz
Series: Void Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620889
Kudos: 5





	Worth the Wait

Blitz was their caretaker. They never question it but they guess that it might be the wind affinity that caused Blitz to be the one looking after them. Whatever the reason, Wild was glad that it was Blitz because he was in love with the older male.

"Blitz!" Wild shouted, tugging at the white pants to grab Blitz attention. 

"Hmm? What is it, Wild?" Blitz kneels down facing him. He was carefully holding Sub in his arms, who was sucking from his bottle. The 5 year old blushed under the sweet gaze of his caretaker and immediately thrust the bouquet of flowers behind him.

"F-For you!!!" Wild shouted flustered and ran off without looking back, leaving a startled Blitz holding on the red flowers clumsily as he tried to balance both the flowers and Sub in his arms.

"Heh." Blitz chuckled fondly. "Wild is so cute, isnt he?" 

4 year old Sub continue suckling on his bottle but he nodded his head in agreement. 

"Did you understand today's lesson?" Blitz asked the two brothers as he sealed his hoverboard away. Both of them nodded their heads, their hoverboard tucked right beside them. Although their secondary elements are different with Wild being Fire and Sub being Ice, both of them are still Wind and that makes them having to learn the basic of the Wind and who else more suited than Blitz?

“You two did a good job today.” Blitz praised the two brothers, patting them gently on their heads. With Wild being 13 and Sub being 12, both of them had reached the height to Blitz chest. “You two grew up so fast.” Blitz faked cried, wiping his tears of joy. Sub just stared at him cluelessly while Wild let out a whine, cheeks red as he grab hold of Blitz hand.

“I’m not a kid anymore.” Wild huffed. Blitz just smiled amusingly at the boy and turned to face him, leaning down kissing him on the forehead gently.

“Kid or not, you are still very young, Wild.” Blitz smiled and gave a gentle pinched to Wild red cheeks as the boy gaped at him, his hoverboard dropping in shock.

Blitz blinked at the shocked boy cluelessly and Sub also stared at his frozen brother.

“Big Brother!”

A high pitched voice rang through the air shocking the three of them and Blitz stepped back just in time to catch Min tackling into him.

“Heya, Min.” Blitz grinned as he spun his youngest brother around, supporting him under his legs as he carry him up.

“Oh? Are you training them, brother?” Min asked with a sly smile, leaning his head on Blitz’s shoulder as he look down at the two brothers, his eyes staying longer at Sub, staring him down to the point where Sub got nervous and shuffled behind his shorter older brother.

“Yup. Just some basic strength and control training.” Blitz smiled and patted Min on his mustard coloured hat. Min let a little giggle and puckered his lips a little, smirking down at the two brothers.

“Oh~ So its just those kind of training and here I thought you were going to give them THAT special training.”

Blitz swore his ears turned red even though he tried to keep his expression cool as he pinched Min on the nose. “Min, don’t be naughty.”

Min whined and buried his face in the crook of his neck, his small delicate fingers fisting Blitz’s crop top, feeling his firm pectoral’s at the same time. From his bangs, he gave a flustered Wild a knowing smirk, seeing the boy’s face turned even redder this time from envy.

“What special training?” Sub asked bluntly, looking up at a nervous Blitz who was trying to stop the intense staring contest Wild and Min was having.

“Oh! Does Sub wants to know? Well, the special training is- HMMPH!”

Before Min could say anymore, Blitz put his hand over his mouth and set the sulking boy down.

“Min.” Blitz warned assertively.

Min gave a pouted and crossed his arms.

“They are too young to know about the special training.” Blitz said as Min continue to pout.

“Well I’m young too!” Min huffed.

“Min, don’t be silly. You are way older than these two. You just look young.” Blitz chuckled, looking like he had this conversation too many times already.

“Well I look good!” Min said proudly and turned to face the two brothers, pointing his fingers at them.

“You heard that! You two are not worthy of the special training!” Min grinned wickedly. He looks proud, despite the fact that he was 3 heads shorter than them.

Wild growled at the pipsqueak while Sub was still clueless, having no idea what this special training was.

“What Min meant is that you two aren’t ready for that training yet. It’s not important anyway right now.” Blitz sighed with a smile before clasping his hands.

“Anyway! Today’s training is done. Who wants to take a shower with me?” Blitz offered. It was a friendly offer, a brother to his little brothers.

Wild immediately perked up and raised his hand faster than Sub. “Me! Please!”

“Then Sub can shower with me.” Min sing sang as he skipped over to the boy, linking his arms with him. Sub looked a bit nervous but when Min gave him a sweet smile, he relaxed a little. This was Blitz’s little brother. He was sure Min is as nice as his brother is.

“Alright, then Wild will shower with me.” Blitz pulled Wild to his side, his hand assuring on his shoulder. Wild had blushed at being closed to Blitz, thanking everything for this opportunity. He glanced at his brother, a bit worried about leaving his clueless little brother with that devil but when he saw Min and Sub exchanging conversation immensely with bright smiles and sparkling eyes, Wild guess it would be fine.

Blitz knew Wild had reached puberty. He just didn’t expect this.

“Um.. do you need help, Wild?” Blitz asked with a nervous smile.

Wild had his back to Blitz, sitting under the shower raining down from the ceiling of the bathroom. He had been in that position ever since he saw Blitz fully naked and Blitz had caught his dick springing to life.

It was one thing to be alone, naked with your crush.

It was another thing to be caught getting hard in front of your crush.

“Hey, Wild.”

Wild jolted when he heard Blitz soft whispery voice in his ears and blushed when he realized how close Blitz was. The male was kneeling beside him, a gentle smile on his face as he peeked at Wild.

Wild got flustered and babbled glibberishly when Blitz put his hand on his shoulder and laughed lightly.

“Wild, calm down! Your face is really red.” Blitz laughed, his own cheeks getting red from the heat of the bathroom and from laughing at the boy.

Wild got even more flustered, feeling like his throat had closed up, losing his voice at the sight of Blitz in front of him, so pretty and so nice. His heart was beating fast, feeling like Blitz hand on his shoulder was weighting him down. Blitz laughter pulling him in and the redness of his cheeks capturing the boy’s eyes.

It was mesmerizing.

“Eh? Wild?” Blitz stopped laughing when he noticed that Wild had gone quiet. Thinking he might had offended the boy, Blitz leaned in close to apologized but was shocked when he felt calloused hands cupping his cheeks before freezing as he felt soft lips on his.

Blitz surprised eyes saw Wild was kissing him inexperienced but determinately, brows scrunching before pushing Blitz away, making the male squeaked as he fell on his butt.

“I’m done showering!” Wild shouted loudly as he stood up on his feet, running out of the bathroom leaving Blitz dumbfounded on the floor.

A few minutes later did Blitz just realized that Wild, young, cute and always so eager Wild had kissed him.

Blitz buried his face in his knees.

“Oh, so the two of you went to the Spade district?” Blitz munched on the crackers on the small coffee table in the Wind Brother’s apartment.

15 year old Sub, as tall as him now nodded his head as Min leaned into his arms beside him, beaming brightly.

“Sub was really cute! He was looking at everything in awe.” Min laughed as he recall Sub following him around, timidly holding onto his small hand so he won’t get lost in the crowd.

“No I was not.” Sub mumbled, hugging Min into his lap and plopping his head onto Min’s fluffy strawberry scented hair. “The place was weird.”

Blitz only chuckled as Min continue telling him and Wild about their date together. Yeah, Min and Sub were dating. Blitz should have saw that coming.

*Min, you are cheekier than I thought.*

“Well, look at the time.” Blitz said, noticing the clock was pointing at past midnight. “All of you should head to bed now.”

“Mouuu, but Blitz-“ Min whined loudly as he saw his big brother getting up. Blitz gave him a pinch to the nose and ruffled Sub’s hair as he ushered the two out of the living room.

“Man, what a day.” Blitz stretched out his arms, scratching his elbows a little as he came to clean up the coffee table. He saw Wild still bent over his tablet but from his back facing him, Blitz didn’t know what he was looking at.

“Working hard, I see.” Blitz thought with a smile as he picked up all the dishes and went to the kitchen, dropping them into the sink and let the water run as he start washing up.

He was humming to himself, content. It’s nice to see Min being cared for by someone other than his brothers and both Wild and Sub are such nice kids. It makes Blitz really happy to spend time with both of them.

He was wiping the last bowl clean when he suddenly felt strong arms wrapped around him from behind. He manage to save himself from squeaking in shock but he did jolt in surprise.

“Wild? Is there something you need?” Blitz asked, only seeing a tuff of brown hair that tickles his neck.

“Why…” Wild muttered lowly, fingers gripping tightly on Blitz shirt as he leaned his forehead on Blitz shoulder. “Why did you reject me?”

Blitz froze when he heard that.

“Wild, please- I told you already.” Blitz said gently, holding onto one fisted hand to pry it off gently but Wild resist.

“If I’m too young, then why can Sub and Min get together?”

Blitz gulped and squeezed his eyes shut as he glanced up into the ceiling, dreading this conversation.

“Wild.” Blitz said softly. “I’m too old for you and you aren’t even legal yet. Our gap is too big when compared to the gap you two have with Min.” Min might be older than the two, but he was still the youngest out of the siblings. “I just don’t want to do things that I think you are not ready yet, Wild. Please, don’t act so rashly.”

He heard Wild took a sharp breath and before he could react, felt himself being turned before pinned against the counter, Wild’s arms caging him in as the 16 year old leaned over him, eyes dark.

“So if I reach my legal age, where I can take responsibility of my own action, you will finally accept me, right?” Wild said lowly, their face just centimetres apart.

Blitz gulped and tried to look away, feeling his cheeks heating up at the close proximity. Why was he reacting this way? It’s just Wild!

“Age is just a number Blitz but I understand your worries. After all, you always cared about others more than yourself.” Wild fingers caressed Blitz’s redden cheeks, thumb brushing softly against the pink lips.

Blitz face blushed even more and he tried to laugh it off nervously, feeling his heartbeat picking up at Wild’s gentle touch on his face and his dark blue eyes staring down at him intensely.

“Ahaha- Wild, come on. Don’t be like this please.” Blitz said nervously, hands pushing at Wild’s strong chest, trying to make some distance between them. This was not good for his heart.

Wild didn’t even budge. He continue to stared at the older male before he leaned forward, closing the distance between them and kissing Blitz fully on the lips.

Blitz’s eyes widen in surprise before it fluttered closed as he let out a whimper from feeling Wild’s hot tongue licking over his lips before pushing inside, gasping as he felt Wild’s tongue mapping all over his hot mouth. He grasped on Wild’s shirt tightly, feeling Wild squeezing him between himself and the counter, hips pressing against each other as he kissed him deeply.

Satisfied with the moan that slipped out of Blitz when Wild’s tongue curled over his, he pulled away from the kiss with a smirk and a bit of drool on his lips.

Blitz was gasping, half-lidded eyes and flushed face staring at Wild dazedly as the other ran his thumb over his wet lips.

Wild leaned in to breath hotly over Blitz’s ear, biting the lobe gently making Blitz’s shudder. “I’ll wait for you until you are ready, Blitz.” He whispered before pulling away with a smirk, satisfied with Blitz shocked expression before he walked out the kitchen, pleased.

Once alone, Blitz’s legs gave under him and he fell onto the kitchen floor, burying his face in his hand, muffling his scream into it.

Wild is ruining him and his poor self-control.

“Oh no.” Blitz thought to himself. “I won’t be able to deny him any longer if this keeps up.” He could still feel the other lips on his, the sensation of their hips touching. Blitz let another scream into his hands.

Does Blitz wanted to deny him? Of course not. He realized the moment Wild confessed to him that he also had feelings for the boy but no – this is just wrong!

*”I’ll wait until you are ready.”*

“Argh! I should be saying that to you!” Blitz groaned into his hands, cupping his redden cheeks as he tried to calm his racing heart.

He is so ruined.

“Happy Birthday!”

The whole dining room exploded with confetti and balloons as they celebrated Wild’s 18th birthday at the Void’s castle. The whole family was there, all of Blitz’s siblings and of course Wild and Sub, who sat nearest to the cake.

Wild blew out the candles on his cake as the room erupted in joyous claps.

The cake was delicious and so was the meal prepared generously by the residents there. On each side of him was Sub and Blitz. Sub was helping Min reach for the food, the smaller male was happy to snuggle with his lover.

“You have some cream on your face.” Wild startled when he felt fingers brush against the corner of his lips, seeing Blitz smiling at him.

“Jeez, birthday boy is such a messy eater, aint he?” Blitz chuckled and pulled his hand away but Wild grasped his wrist and licked the cream on his finger, keeping his eyes on Blitz’s at the same time.

Smirking at the blush on Blitz’s face, he let go of Blitz’s wrist and licked his lips. “I’m not a boy anymore.”

Blitz face heated up even more and he turned his gaze away, covering his face with his hands. Zen, who was beside him only chuckled at the blush on Blitz’s face while Supra, who was sitting opposite of them let out a scoff as he continue to eat.

Thankfully, the birthday party continued uneventfully until night arrives.

Blitz sighed, staring out at the night sky. He was alone in the garden, having spend the whole day avoiding from even be in the same room with Wild. He knew it pissed the birthday boy, but he told himself this was best for the both of them. Ever since Blitz knew Wild will turn legal soon, his heart wouldn’t stop racing. He didn’t know why. Was he hoping for something?

“Don’t be silly.” Blitz said to himself, slapping his cheeks a few times.

“Blitz, what are you doing?”

Blitz almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice behind him and turned around to find Sub looking at him confusedly. Sighing in relief, he gave the taller male a smile.

“Nothing, just catching some fresh air.” He said as Sub walked towards him. His height caused him to loom over Blitz. He wanted to cooed, to fuss over the boy and weep about how much he had grown, but he’ll do that on Sub’s 17th birthday.

“Why aren’t you back home yet?” Blitz asked.

Immediately, Sub’s whole face turned red and he scratched his cheeks shyly. “I was spending time with Min.”

“Aww.” Blitz automatically cooed. He was always supportive of Min and Sub’s relationship, finding the two very cute together.

“I’m glad that you and Min are together, Sub.” Blitz said honestly, patting Sub on the shoulder. “It’s nice to know that someone is there for Min. I mean, there’s only so much love I could give to him.”

Sub’s cheeks blushed even more but he nodded his head, smiling. “Thank you, Blitz. I appreciate it.”

“But.” Sub face turned sober, grabbing hold of Blitz’s hand. “I always want someone to be there for big brother Wild. Like you said, there’s only so much that I could give to him.”

Blitz jerked a little under Sub’s deep gaze and averted his gaze away, laughing nervously. “O-Of course! I wish for the best for Wild too. I’m sure there’s someone out there for him.”

“Blitz-“ Sub squeezed Blitz’s hand. “Brother loves you.”

Blitz jolted and felt his whole face heated up, trying to pull his hand back but Sub held on strongly.

“Sub, come on. Your brother deserve better.”

“He does. You are the best for him.” Sub said bluntly, “I trust you, Blitz. Brother been waiting for you for so long. Please, just give him a direct answer. Not the usual excuse, since he finally reach the age now.”

“Hnnngh-“ Blitz let out a groan, shoulder sagging as he gave in to Sub’s intense staring. “Alright, I’ll go talk to him.”

Hearing that, Sub let out a smile and brought Blitz’s hand to his lips. “Thank you. Blitz.”

Blitz sighed and tapped Sub on the nose lightly, a soft smile on his face. “I raised you two and this is how you treat me.”

Sub chuckled and pulled Blitz’s into a hug, squeezing him. “You know we love you.”

In the hug, Blitz just laughed and patted Sub on the back. “Alright, alright. Let’s go back to your place now.”

Sub nodded his head and let Blitz go. He was glad he manage to convince Blitz to come with him, since he had forgotten his way home and Wild had already gone back earlier.

“Wild, I’m home.” Sub called out as he arrived home, toeing off his shoes. There’s loud footsteps before a worried Wild appeared, relief can be seen on his face as he caught eyes with his little brother.

“Sub, you’re home.” Wild smiled as he walked to the front door but stopped halfway when he noticed the company Sub brought along.

“Um, good evening, Wild.” Blitz greeted sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

He squirmed as Wild kept staring at him in shock.

“I’m gonna head to my room now. Good night, brother, Blitz.” Sub said as he smiled to Blitz and tapped Wild on his shoulder as he passed by and headed upstairs.

Wild still stood frozen.

“U-Um… Can we talk?” Blitz said hesitantly, smiling at Wild. Suddenly, Wild shook his head and stride towards Blitz, grabbing his wrist and pulling Blitz somewhere.

“H-Hey! Wild!” Blitz called out, trying to resist but it was no use. He could only follow the strong, broad shoulder as Wild lead him deeper inside the apartment.

He yelped when he was suddenly thrown inside Wild’s bedroom and pushed down onto the soft mattress.

“Wild, wait! I wanted to talk.” Blitz gulped as he heard the sound of the door being locked and the bed creaks as Wild hovers on top of him, knees on either side of Blitz, caging him in.

“What is there to talk about? You made me wait for so long.” Wild grumbled as he gazed down at Blitz.

Blitz stuttered as his face bloomed red. “B-But are you sure? Wild?”

“No, are YOU sure, Blitz?” Wild asked him instead. “Blitz, tell me truthfully. Do you love me?”

Blitz gulped as he look into Wild’s blue eyes. Eyes, that are as blue as him. They held sincerity, honesty and determination inside them. Those eyes belong to the boy he fell in love with.

“I do-“ Blitz confessed, covering his face with his arms. “I love you, Wild.”

He heard Wild chuckled from above him and pry his arms off of his face, letting him see the smile on Wild’s face. “I love you too, Blitz.”

Blitz closed his eyes as Wild leaned down, kissing him gently. This time, he accepted the kiss willingly, wrapping his arms around Wild shoulder to keep him close as they kiss. It will be alright, Blitz said to himself.

He loves Wild and Wild loves him too.

“Nghh-“ Blitz whined a little as Wild spread his legs apart. They were both naked now, with one of Blitz’s leg over Wild shoulder and Wild’s slick fingers circling his pink entrance.

“Havent you done this before, Blitz? Why are you acting like it’s your first time?” Wild chuckled as he gazed at Blitz, lips brushing against the soft thigh as he watched Blitz’s expression, sliding in one of his fingers slowly.

Blitz let out a louder whined and resist himself from covering his red face, dying from embarrassment. “I- never did it with someone I’m in love with.”

He saw Wild’s eyes sparkled as the male gave a curl on his fingers, making Blitz’s hips jerked.

“A-And…” Blitz continue, gripping the bedsheets tightly. “I never did it like this before.”

“Blitz…” Wild breathed out, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to calm himself. Instead, he focus on fingering Blitz’s open, making use of Zen’s lesson and slid in a second finger, immediately curling where it feels good the most.

“Wild-“ Blitz whined, arching his back slightly.

“Then, this will be both of our first time.” Wild said with a smirk, biting gently on the thigh beside him as he slide a third finger and stretch Blitz open, his other hand occupied with stroking Blitz’s cock to life.

Blitz didn’t heard what Wild was saying other than the pleasure running through him and he moaned, legs trembling as Wild thrusted his fingers inside him, stretching him open until he was satisfied.

“Aww, but Blitz. I want to see your face.”

Wild cooed a little as he rubbed the soft ass facing him as Blitz buried his face in the pillow, the tips of his ears red.

“Wild, hurry.” Blitz perked his butt more, spreading his hips a little to entice his young lover. He squeaked when he felt teeth biting into the soft flesh of his ass.

“Sorry, I can’t resist.” Wild said as he got on his knees, positioning his cock against the clenching hole, pushing inside slowly and teasingly, hearing Blitz moaned long and high as the head popped inside.

“Wild- please-“ Blitz whined, clutching the pillow tightly as he felt the stretch, wanting to thrust back but Wild held his waist firmly.

He felt heat on his back as Wild loomed over him, whispering lowly on his ears. “Blitz, you’re mine now.”

Blitz gasped, breath knocked out of him as Wild thrusted inside him in one go. Deep, so deep. He whined, feeling the girth stretching him open, pressing against all his sensitive nerves. Good, it feels so good.

He felt Wild took a sharp breath as he pulled out, Blitz whining as he tried to keep the cock inside him but before he could shoved his perky butt back, Wild thrusted forward, snapping his hips right against Blitz and repeat the motion over and over, drinking in Blitz high moans and loud scream of his name, moans getting louder as Wild changed angle and hit him where his prostate is.

“Wild! WILD!” Blitz shouted, lips parting as he gasped, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Wild continue thrusting against his sweet spot. Above him, Wild growled, panting heavily against Blitz ear as his hand reach round to pinch at Blitz nipple, earning him another loud moan of his name as Blitz’s hole clenched around him.

“Wild--- Nghhhh!!!” Blitz screamed out as he came all over the bedsheet, legs shaking as Wild continues fucking him through his intense orgasm, coming untouch.

“Fuck, Blitz.” Wild groaned and bite into the junction of Blitz neck, feeling Blitz clenching tightly around him and a few more thrust had him cumming inside the warm heat, feeling like Blitz’s sucking the orgasm out of him.

They stayed like that. Blitz occasionally twitched under him from being stuffed with both his cum and his dick.

“Definitely worth the wait.” Wild sighed pleasingly, kissing the bite mark he just did as Blitz whined softly under him.

“Wild… I can’t hold myself up any longer.” Blitz whimpered, feeling his hips trembled and Wild shifted them so that Blitz was laying on top of him, facing each other. The messy pool of cum laid undisturbed.

“Better?” He asked with a smile, kissing Blitz softly on the lips. Blitz just sighed as he return the kiss, tangling his fingers in Wild’s hair as he felt arms wrapped around his waist.

“Better.” He smiled but blushed a moment later. “But um, why aren’t you pulling out yet?”

Hearing that, Wild break out into a smirk. “Why should I pull out when we’re going to do more after this?”

“M-More?!” Blitz squeaked, nearly moaned loudly when he felt Wild groped his ass, making him feel even more stuffed.

“Of course. It’s my birthday today, so you should be spoiling me.” Wild pouted.

“But I already gave you your birthday present!” Blitz look at Wild scandalously, feeling betrayed as Wild just grinned widely at him.

“Well, consider this my present for myself. After all, I’ve been a good boy waiting for you all these years, haven’t I?” He pouted cutely at Blitz, but the adorable action is contradicted when he gave another squeeze on Blitz’s butt, making Blitz moaned and his hips stuttering.

“Aah! No!” Blitz whined loudly, hitting Wild on the chest as the younger laughed. “Give me back my shy and adorable Wild!”


End file.
